Tapé dans l'oeil !
by SoRN DeMoN666
Summary: Entrée à Poudlard pour des Maraudeurs pas encore Maraudeurs. Une blague et voilà comment commence la relation plus que piquante de James et Lily, un début qui fait très mal...:p


_Tapé dans l'œil !_

Bon, un one-shot de 6 pages sur le commencement de la relation James/Lily ! Je l'avais en tête depuis un ptit bout de temps (depuis mars) donc, voilà ! Récompense aux 100 reviews d'Errance ! (mm si j'allais le poster quand mm !;-p)

Spéciale dédicace à Titristana qui a -je pense -posté la 100è review !

Disclaimer : Les personnages, lieux, etc. appartiennent à J.K. Rowling sauf l'histoire en elle-même et mes personnages.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Une file d'enfants en robe noire attendaient devant l'immense château qui allait devenir leur seconde maison. Chaque enfant tremblait de peur, parmi eux se trouvaient des futurs membres du ministère, des aurors qualifiés, des professeurs, des joueurs de quidditch, des chanteurs et malheureusement des mangemorts, mais ce que personne n'aurait pu soupçonner c'est que dans cette masse informe d'enfants se trouvaient le futur plus grand fléau de Poudlard, le malheur des Serpentards, l'exaspération des professeurs, les tombeurs de ces dames, en bref, les incontrôlables et illustres Maraudeurs !

Parmi ces futurs célèbres farceurs se trouvait un grand type aux cheveux bruns possédant déjà un certain charme, âgé d'à peine douze ans ! Un autre garçon, légèrement plus petit, séparé de tous, y compris de ses futurs meilleurs amis, à l'air maladif et fragile, un air terrifié sur le visage, ses cheveux châtain clair secoués en tout sens par son agitation presque inaperçue. Un peu plus loin, un gosse, très petit, aux cheveux en bataille, affichait un petit sourire suffisant, ses yeux chocolats pétillaient de malice derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires et enfin, le dernier membre de la bande, un p'tit gars sans rien de vraiment captivant attendait là, tremblant de peur devant l'immense bâtisse où il allait passer sept années d'études.

Un homme imposant autant par sa taille surhumaine que par sa gentilesse hors du commun, leur ouvrit la porte après avoir frappé trois coups en faisant des recommandations à certains élèves terrifiés, à d'autres, des clins d'oeils complices.

La porte s'ouvrit. Ils entrèrent tous, appréhendant ce qui allait se passer. Une femme au visage sévère apparut alors devant eux dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Les deux adultes s'entretinrent à voix basse un court instant. Ils apprirent cependant que la sorcière devant eux était le professeur McGonagall.

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall immense de l'école, qui n'était encore rien comparé à la Grande Salle où ils allaient bientôt entrer. Cependant, ils allèrent dans une petite salle à part, à côté de laquelle se trouvait tous les autres élèves de Poudlard.

Le professeur McGonagall prit la parole.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. (Nda. : j'arrête là, pcq c le texte du Tome 1 poche, pg. 117, si vous voulez lire, ya les références ;-p) »

Elle continua ainsi son long discours comme si elle l'avait fait pendant des années. (Nda. : et ça va durer jusqu'à l'époque d'Harry ! lol)

Elle partit ensuite, non sans leur conseiller de soigner leur tenue en lançant un regard appuyé au garçon aux cheveux en bataille.

Le silence ne fut troublé que par les murmures surexcités des élèves présents en état de pouvoir parler sans rendre automatiquement ce qu'ils avaient réussi à ingurgiter.

Le petit gosse arriva près du grand type.

« 'lut Sirius ! » lança-t-il.

Le dénommé Sirius se retourna, surpris.

Quand il reconnut celui qui était à côté de lui, il sourit.

« Salut, James. » répondit-il.

« Tu sais dans quelle maison tu vas être ? » demanda le jeune Potter.

L'autre garçon rougit un peu.

« Toute ma famille a été à Serpentard. » répondit-il.

Le petit fronça les sourcils.

« Je t'ai demandé _toi_. » fit-il remarquer.

Le jeune Black le fixa, étonné. On ne lui avait jamais dit _lui_, c'était toujours sa famille, jamais lui seul.

« Je...je ne sais pas. » bredouilla-t-il.

« Moi, j'espère être à Gryffondor ! Et toi, où voudrais-tu être ? » continua avec entrain le jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille.

Un silence passa pendant lequel Sirius réfléchit. Où voudrait-il aller ?

« Là où tu seras. » répondit-il sérieusement.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de James.

« Espérons être dans la même maison ! »

« Et si nous sommes séparés ? » fit remarquer Black.

James sembla réfléchir un instant.

« Faisons un pacte, tu veux ? »

Le jeune Black hocha la tête.

« On promet de rester amis, même si on est séparé dans des maisons différentes. » déclara solennelement le petit gamin.

« C'est d'accord. » dit l'autre garçon.

Ils se tapèrent dans les mains (Nda. : vous voyez quoi ? bon, Sirius tape dans la main de James –ou l'inverse- c plus compréhensible comme ça je pense !) avec un grand sourire.

À ce moment-là, revint le professeur McGonagall.

« Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi. » ordonna-t-elle.

Les élèves suivirent, tremblant de peur. Quelques amitiés s'étaient déjà formées.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle sous les yeux curieux des autres occupants. Celle-ci était magnifique, des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables autour desquelles les autres élèves étaient déjà assis, devant des assiettes et des gobelets d'or. Au bout de la salle, les professeurs avaient pris place autour d'une autre table.

A la grande stupéfaction de nombreux enfants, des fantômes discutaient avec les élèves des années supérieures et d'autres, en levant la tête, virent qu'il n'y avait pas de plafond. Il remarquèrent ensuite que c'était un faux ciel car il pleuvait dehors et ils ne recevaient aucune goutte d'eau.

Sirius sentit peser sur lui les regards de nombreux Serpentards _"Et voilà le petit Black qui se ramène !" _pensaient-ils sûrement. Ils portaient tous un blason vert avec un serpent argenté dessus. Les élèves des autres tables en arboraient aussi mais de couleur et de symbole différent. Il y avait ainsi des blasons jaunes avec comme symbole un blaireau noir - c'étaient les Poufsouffles -, des blasons bleus avec un aigle de bronze - les Serdaigles - et enfin, des blasons rouges avec un lion doré brodé dessus - les Gryffondors.

Les élèves remarquèrent alors que la sorcière vue précédement apportait un tabouret à quatre pieds, un vieux chapeau posé dessus.

Un silence respectueux suivit cette entrée et au grand étonnement des nouveaux, une large déchirure apparut et une voix s'éleva, semblait-il, du chapeau. Il chanta une sorte de poème qui présentait l'école et ses quatre maisons.

Le garçon maladif n'y prêta pas grande attention, bien trop anxieux. Sans y faire réellement attention, il se retrouva à côté du petit gosse prénommé James. Celui-ci bavardait avec Sirius Black.

Le garçon chétif en ressenti un pincement au cœur. Lui, il n'aurait probablement jamais d'amis.

Il s'était retrouvé avec James chez Mme Guipure, ils avaient discuté et il avait semblé au jeune garçon qu'ils étaient devenus, en quelque sorte, amis.

Hélas, le jeune Potter ne lui avait pas témoigné le moindre intérêt depuis lors et le garçon maladif en était plus qu'attristé.

Soudain, par un miracle des plus étonnants, James se retourna et reconnut ce garçon chétif avec qui il avait discuté chez Mme Guipure.

Un grand sourire éclaira son visage enfantin.

« Salut Remus ! »

Ledit Remus eut un air de totale surprise. Il l'avait reconnu !

« Comment tu vas ? » continua le jeune Potter, ne se rendant pas compte du trouble de celui qui allait devenir un de ses meilleurs amis.

Remus sembla avoir retrouvé l'usage de sa langue.

« Bi...bien...et...et toi ? » bégaya-t-il à son plus grand malheur.

« On ne peut mieux ! » répondit James, son sourire s'aggrandissant encore si c'était possible.

Aussitôt le lycanthrope devint plus calme. Au moins, il avait un semblant d'ami.

« Oh, attends, je te présente Sirius. »

Le grand type à côté de James fit un grand sourire au jeune garçon timide.

Il lui tendit sa main.

« Salut, moi c'est Sirius Black et toi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Remus Lupin. » répondit le loup-garou.

« Enchanté Remus ! » fit Black.

« Tu penses que tu vas aller dans quelle maison ? » demanda James, comme il l'avait fait précdement avec Sirius.

« Je ne sais pas, ma mère a été à Serdaigle et mon père à Poufsouffle. Et vous, vous pensez aller où ? »

Une véritable conversation avait commencé entre ceux qui seraient bientôt les intrépides et inséparables Maraudeurs !

« Moi, j'espère aller à Gryffondor. » dit James.

« Moi, je ne sais pas mais j'espère qu'on sera dans la même maison ! » répliqua Sirius en donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule de Remus en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Des applaudissements retentirent dans toute la salle. La chanson était finie, les trois garçons n'y avaient même pas fait attention.

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança en tenant à la main un long rouleau de parchemin.

« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Abbot, Terry !

Un petit garçon blond émergea de la foule, il mit le chapeau et s'assit sur le tabouret, attendant patiement que le verdict tombe.

« POUFSOUFFLE ! » s'écria le chapeau.

La table située à droite explosa en applaudissement et le garçon alla s'y asseoir aussitôt assailli par les étudiants de Poufsouffle.

« Black, Sirius ! »

Sirius se raidit à l'annonce de son nom, il devint livide et tourna un regard apeuré vers Remus et James.

Ceux-ci lui firent un signe d'encouragement et Sirius monta sur l'estrade.

Il s'assit et coiffa le chapeau.

Sirius se tortillait sur sa chaise. Le choixpeau mit longtemps à se décider avant de clamer d'une voix forte :

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Le jeune Black eut un sourire rayonnant et avança vers la table des Gryffondors où nombre d'acclamations l'accueillirent.

Des exclamations indignées fusèrent à la table des Serpentards.

Une fille sembla vouloir se lever mais la main de son petit ami la retint, Sirius en fut bien heureux. Il ne valait mieux pas se faire remarquer dès le premier jour !

Les élèves s'ensuivirent, on en était à "Evans, Lily" qui fut envoyée à Gryffondor. Mais Sirius, lui, cherchait des yeux les silhouettes de ses amis. Il les vit enfin et leur fit un petit signe.

Remus répondit timidement et James ne le vit pas, il semblait être en pleine contemplation d'une fille aux cheveux auburn qui se dirigeait vers la table des Gryffondor.

Sirius pouffa, déjà amoureux dès le premier jour !

Vint le tour de Remus, après bon nombre d'élèves avant lui.

« Lupin, Remus ! » cria le professeur McGonagall.

Le loup-garou s'avança, temblant de peur vers le chapeau qui semblait pour lui alors comme le pire de ses cauchemards.

Il coiffa le chapeau. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles Remus n'arrêtait pas de trembler attendant la décision fatale.

Une large déchirure s'ouvrit et comme au ralenti, le choixpeau s'écria fortement :

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Remus se leva et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors, le visage rayonnant d'un bonheur pur et simple.

Il s'installa à côté de Sirius qui le frappa sur l'épaule plus ou moins doucement en signe de félicitations.

Il semblait être plongé dans une sorte de léthargie. Sirius eut vite fait de le tirer de là.

Ils attendirent patiement que James ne passe, un garçon quelque peu envelloppé le précédait, c'est "Pettigrow Peter" qui fut envoyé à Gryffondor.

Arriva alors James, pas le moins du monde inquiet, avec une démarche fière et digne.

A peine avait-il posé le chapeau sur sa tête que celui-ci s'écria d'une voix claire et haute :

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

James les rejoignit alors et s'assit aux côtés de ses amis.

La répartition fut finie un peu plus tard.

Albus Dumbledore s'était levé, le visage rayonnant, les bras largement ouverts. On aurait dit que rien ne pouvait lui faire davantage plaisir que de voir tous les élèves rassemblés devant lui. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Bienvenue. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais me présenter. Je suis votre nouveau directeur, Albus Dumbledore et j'espère arriver à la hauteur de notre regrété Armand Toupet (Nda. : c'est lui l'ancien directeur ?). Sur ce, je vous souhaite bon appétit ! »

Et apparurent devant eux des plats d'une variété incroyable.

Ils firent bonne chère et mangèrent et burent de tout leur content.

Enfin rassasiés, les plats disparurent et se lavèrent tout seuls. Le directeur prononça un nouveau discours mais Sirius et James ne l'écoutèrent pas beaucoup.

Ils complottaient à deux.

« Remus, t'es doué en sortilèges ? » demanda James, l'éclat de malice dans ses yeux ne faisant que briller encore plus.

Remus eut un petit sourire.

« Ça se pourrait bien, pourquoi ? » répliqua-t-il.

Sirius prit la parole.

« On veut faire une blague pour bien commencer l'année. » expliqua celui-ci.

« En fait, on va colorer les cheveux de tous les Serpentards ! » fit James à voix basse.

Remus eut un petit rire.

« Pas de problème, je suis partant ! »

Les deux autres garçons eurent un grand sourire.

« On le fera quand tout le monde se lèvera, et on lancera le sort quand on comptera jusqu'à trois, mais discrètement, ok ? » fit James.

Les deux autres garçons acquiescèrent.

Le moment arriva de partir.

« Sirius, que dirais-tu de venir boire un coup ? » fit James avec un sourire malicieux.

Sirius comprit et lui sourit en retour.

« Hum...ouais, mais deux c'est pas un bon chiffre, qu'en dis-tu Remus ? » continua-t-il.

« Pourquoi pas à...Trois ! »

Alors, ils s'écrièrnt d'une même voix, baguette levée en direction des Serpentards, le sort.

« Capillari colorarum ! » (Nda. : je fais du latin mais j'ai pas envie de réfléchir aux déclinaisons et aux mots exacts !).

Aussitôt, les cheveux des Serpentards virèrent à toutes les couleurs possibles, bien qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de couleurs flash et fluo !

Malheureusement pour une première année de Gryffondor, elle passa devant eux au mauvais moment et ses cheveux se tintèrent en un rose _très_ bonbon !

Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et d'horreur mêlées.

Elle vit les trois mis rire et s'en prit au premier qu'elle eut sous la main, c'est à dire James.

Celui-ci la regarda, surpris avant de recevoir un joli crochet du droit en plein dans l'œil. Puis, elle repartit, furieuse.

Ses deux amis accoururent aussitôt, puis Sirius en voyant que la fille aux cheveux roses n'était nulle autre que Lily Evans, la fille que regardait James, fut pris d'un fou rire.

« On peut dire qu'elle t'a tapé dans l'œil mon vieux ! »

Et voilà comment l'histoire de James et Lily débuta, grâce à une blague sur une mauvaise cible et un joli crochet du droit !

**Voilà ENFIN Tapé dans l'œil ! Maintenant, vous comprenez le titre ? ;-p J'espère que vous avez aimé le lire autant que moi l'écrire !**

**REVIEW PLEASE !**

**SoRN DeMoN666**


End file.
